


El lobo narcisista y el zorro gritón.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Animals, Spirit Animals, The Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: El título lo dice todo.¿Qué animal representa a Peter Hale? ¿Y qué animal representa a Stiles Stilinski?- - - - - - - - -Doy asco en los resúmenes.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	El lobo narcisista y el zorro gritón.

Stiles siempre ha tenido como compañero de aventuras a su lobo gris con manchas marrones llamado Ego. Ama a su presumido y arrogante lobo, y solo puede pensar en cómo será su alma gemela para tener a un lobo que siempre está limpiándose el pelaje, mirando de forma superior a otros animales del alma y gruñendo de forma sarcástica. ¿Cómo se gruñe de forma sarcástica? Stiles no tiene ni idea, pero Ego suena así cuando el zorrito de Scott trata de jugar con él.

—Te juro que ese lobo me odia. —Murmura Scott mientras baja del jeep con Kit en su hombro, Stiles se encoje de hombros y sigue a Scott al interior del hospital para darle a Melissa su cena. No quiere decir que es cierto, pero es que su lobo odia a todo el mundo menos a Stiles, aunque de eso último Stiles no está muy seguro a veces. —Además, creo que a veces intenta morderme.

Stiles pasa su mano por la cabeza de Ego, y este gruñe molesto mientras se aleja con sus pasos elegantes y su cabeza bien alta, no queriendo despeinarse tras tres horas acicalándose. Stiles suspira y rueda los ojos, sabiendo que su lobo lo ama, que sino se sentiría herido por la actitud del animal. A veces siente que podría tener un animal normal, como el zorro de Scott, o el lagarto de Lydia, pero siempre se tiene que contentar con un lobo con problemas de ira, arrogante y espeluznante.

¡Diablos! Stiles se ha despertado un montón de noches para tener a Ego sentado en una esquina mirándolo dormir. Tantas noches que ya se ha acostumbrado a eso, o a tener que limpiar la sangre de sus garras de vez en cuando porque se va al bosque y hace cosas que Stiles no quiere saber.

—Hola, Mel. —Saluda Stiles y acaricia el puercoespín de su hombro, sonriendo encantado por poder acariciar a un animal que no se acicala la mitad del día para estar perfecto. Melissa besa su mejilla y acepta la bolsa de comida que le da su hijo. 

Un zorro del desierto llama la atención de Stiles, y se queda quieto mirando al zorrito correr hacia Ego y golpearle el hocico con una pata antes de salir corriendo. Stiles está sorprendido porque Ego no ha matado al zorro.

EL ZORRO SIGUE VIVO.

Stiles tiene que averiguar de quien es ese zorro, por lo que lo persigue junto a Ego, e ignora a su mejor amigo llamándolo. Tiene que averiguar cómo ese zorro no ha muerto al tocar el pelaje de su lobo.

—¡Rata estúpida quédate quieta! —Grita Stiles ignorando estar en un hospital mientras persigue a la mierda hiperactiva hasta que esta salta a los brazos de un maldito Sugar Daddy.

—Perdona, pero esa rata estúpida es un Vulpis Zerda, comúnmente conocido como el Zorro del Desierto, es una de las especies más bonitas de zorro. Cepillo su pelaje todos los días. —Dice el hombre y Stiles jadea. 

—¡Eres igual de insufrible que mi lobo! —Grita Stiles y el hombre rueda los ojos.

—Pareces igual de gritón que mi zorro. —Suspira y acaricia una de las enormes orejas del zorro, escuchando un chillido agudo y molesto que suelta el animal. De un momento a otro, Stiles y su futuro Sugar Daddy se quedan mirándose fijamente hasta que la realización cae en ellos. —Soy Peter Hale, cariño. —Añade Peter y sonríe de lado, mirando totalmente distinto a Stiles.

—Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. —Dice Stiles y se acerca unos pasos a Peter, quien pasa su mano libre por la cintura del más joven, y este suela un gritito agudo de placer, luego se queda congelado y rueda los ojos. —Oh, dios, acabo de hacer el mismo ruido que la rata.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Stiles está nervioso, el día anterior conoció a su alma gemela, y hoy va a hablar con su padre para hablarle de Peter Hale. Si, el hermano de la alcaldesa. Si, el hermano que todos conocen como el abogado más despiadado de Beacon Hills. Si, el hermano que es un maldito sueño húmedo de daddy sugar.

Stiles estaría más tranquilo si Ego no se hubiera ido al amanecer al bosque a hacer sus cosas sangrientas y de las cuales Stiles no quiere saber nada. Aunque es raro que Ego aún no haya vuelto, pues ya es de noche y su lobo no suele alejarse tanto tiempo de él.

—Hola, niño. —Saluda el Sheriff entrando en casa, besa la frente de Stiles y sonríe al ver la cena que su hijo ha preparado hasta que cae en algo. —¿Qué has hecho?

—Nada. —Murmura Stiles sentándose frente a su padre para comenzar a cenar. —He preparado carne roja pese a que lo tienes prohibido porque tengo que contarte algo importante.

—Por favor, dime que Ego no ha matado a nadie. —Dice el Sheriff y Stiles se atraganta con el agua. El Sheriff tiene un tic en el ojo, y Stiles cree que le va a dar una ataque a su padre.

—No, Ego no ha hecho nada malo, creo. —Dice Stiles, pero no logra tranquilizar a su padre como debería. —Lo que quiero decir es que he conocido a mi alma gemela, papá. ¿Y a que no saber que animal me representa?

—Me la juego y digo un loro, esos bichos no se callan nunca, y tu no te callas nunca. —Dice el Sheriff riéndose y luego se vuelve súbitamente serio. —¿Quién demonios es tu alma gemela? Porque debo decir que no conozco a nadie tan psicótico, aterrador y narcisista para que concuerde con ese lobo.

—No me voy a ofender, papá. Y la respuesta es un zorro que parece una rata con orejas de Dumbo. —Dice Stiles evadiendo lo demás de todo el hecho de que su alma gemela es Peter Hale. El Sheriff abre la boca para decir algo, pero Ego entra corriendo en la cocina siendo seguido por Vulpix, el zorro de Peter.

Ego agarra la camiseta de Stiles y tira de él mientras Vulpix suelta grititos asustados y que ponen los pelos de punta a Stiles. Ambos Stilinski se miran unos segundos, y ambos salen corriendo siguiendo a los animales espirituales, Noah prefiere ir en el coche patrulla, por lo que Ego va ladrando para guiar al Sheriff.

—Oh, dios. —Murmura Noah y rápidamente agarra la radio de su coche patrulla. —Aquí el Sheriff, manden a los bomberos a la mansión Hale en mitad de la Reserva cuanto antes.  
Stiles ignora lo demás y sale corriendo con Vulpix en sus brazos, gritando mientras intenta entrar en busca de Peter. Stiles no sabe porque los Hale no salen, ya que están en la puerta de entrada, y entonces Peter le señala algo en el suelo y Stiles corre hacia allí y rompe la línea de ceniza, y enseguida es abrazado por Peter alejándole de la casa en llamas seguido por los demás Hale.

—Cariño, tranquilo, estoy bien, estoy bien. Has salvado a mi familia, me has salvado. —Susurra Peter contra el cuello de Stiles, y este asiente sin dejar de mirar el fuego que acaba con la mansión Hale. Peter sigue abrazando a Stiles y luego deja que Vulpix trepe por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello con su cola. El humano no puede soltar a Peter, y sin pensar en todo lo que los rodea, comienzan a besarse, con las manos de Peter apretando su cintura.

—Bueno, ahora entiendo porqué Ego es así. —Dice el Sheriff, y Stiles salta y se aleja de Peter unos pasos mientras mira a su padre con un poco de nerviosismo. Ego gruñe y lame su mano para que se relaje. —Peter Hale, ¿enserio, Stiles? ¿Enserio?

—¿Sorpresa? —Murmura Stiles, y luego se da cuenta de que la familia de Peter lo está mirando fijamente. Reconoce a Cora y Derek del instituto, por lo que los saluda un poco avergonzado y carraspea incómodo por la forma en la que todos lo están mirando.

Peter ignora a su familia y al Sheriff que tiene su mano sobre la funda de su pistola, y vuelve a besar a Stiles mientras este suelta un gritito sorprendido.

—Ah, sí, ahora entiendo porque Vulpix representa a Stiles. —Murmura Cora y los demás Hale asienten en acuerdo, murmurando cosas como “Stiles habla mucho, y ese zorro grita mucho”, o “¿habéis visto al lobo narcisista que representa a Peter?”, pero lo que rompe el beso por la risa de Stiles es el comentario de su padre, que aún no ha asimilado a su alma gemela:

—¿Enserio, Stiles? ¿ENSERIO?


End file.
